You Can Do It, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Charlie Brown tries something new and with help from his friends, he can do it!


*KNOCK KNOCK*

Charlie Brown gets up from his beanbag and answers the door.

"Who could that be?" he wonders. "No one would even dare knock on the door"

He opened the door and saw Peppermint Patty holding a pair of roller skates with Linus and Lucy.

"Heya Chuck! Would you like to come with us?" she greeted then smiled.

"I would love to… but I can't ska-"

Sally rushes over to her big brother and sees Linus.

"LINUS! MY SWEET BABBOO!" she squeals excitedly. Linus puts his hands in this pockets and sighs.

Peppermint Patty looked up then smiles. "Chuck, I'll teach ya how to skate! It's easy!"

"Okay then."

"Does Snoopy want to come too?" Linus asks. Charlie Brown calls Snoopy over and he rushes over with his skates.

"Sally, get your skates." Lucy says in a bossy way.

_**7 minutes later**_

"I've never been here before, Linus." Charlie Brown says as he enters the skating place. They walk over to a table with benches attached to either side. They sit down and start putting their skates on.

"Let's go get your skates, Charlie Brown."

They walk over to get the skates. "One please!" Charlie Brown says to the clerk

Charlie Brown sits down and puts his skates on, Linus helps Charlie Brown to stand up.

"Okay, Charlie Brown… Let's go to the rink." Linus says while holding his friend.

"Charlie Brown! You blockhead!" Lucy laughs and zooms past.

Peppermint Patty skates up to the two boys. "I'll help you, Chuck."

They got on the rink, Charlie Brown was holding onto the railing as much as he could and his two friends kept on pushing him.

"Oh sweet babbooooo…" Sally skates up to Linus. "Skate with me!"

Before he knew it, she grabbed his hands and started skating with him.

"AAAAAAUGHHHHH!" Linus called out. "Peppermint Patty! Help me! Her grip is too strong…"

"She's two years younger, you blockhead! You're so weak!" Lucy sniggers.

The freckled face tomboy looked over at Linus and got her hands away from Charlie Brown's back, causing him to do a weird dance and fall on his butt.

"Sorry Chuck!" she skated towards Linus and grabbed his hand who held onto hers. An older boy skates past them and sniggers.

"Young love, eh?" he says to Linus and Patricia.

"A LITTLE HELP?" Charlie Brown calls out, still sitting on his butt.

Linus helps him up and skates near him. "Peppermint Patty, put your hands on his waist sides." Linus instructed.

She held her hands on his sides, knowing if Linus did it, it'd be awkward.

"You're doing great, Charlie Brown…"

"KLOMP!" the three of them looked behind and saw Snoopy sitting on the ground

Charlie Brown got startled and fell on his butt again.

"You're worse than your own dog, Charlie Brown…" Linus said shaking his head.

"Yeah… hehe…" Charlie Brown laughed it off and tried to stand up using the railings.

"You did it, Charlie Brown!" Linus exclaims.

Charlie Brown smiles. Peppermint Patty pats him on the back which causes him too fall again.

Lucy and Sally skate over and laugh. "Oh big brother…"

"Too hard, eh?" Peppermint Patty says.

Linus lends a hand to Charlie Brown as he stands up.

"_**COULD ALL SKATERS PLEASE GET OFF THE RINK INORDER FOR SPEED SKATING TO TAKE PLACE?"  
**_

"We have to get off now, Chuck." Peppermint Patty says as she made her way off the rink with Snoopy.

Eventually, Charlie and Linus got off and skated over to Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Lucy and Sally who were waiting.

"_**COULD ALL SKATERS 18 AND UNDER WHO ARE DOING SPEED SKATING PLEASE GET ON THE RINK?**_"

"Patty, are you gonna do it?" Linus asked.

"Nah" Patty says. "I can't skate that fast anyway."

"I'm doing it" Linus says. "Are you doing it Charlie Brown?"

"I can't even stand up." Says Charlie Brown sitting down.

Linus skated off and the music started to play.

"That kid with the neon green skates is five or something and skate better than me!" Charlie Brown says.

Linus comes off the rink and sits down next to Lucy. "I can't compete with these kids!"

_**4 minutes later, they all get back onto the rink.**_

"Okay Charlie Brown! You can do it!" Linus encouraged as Charlie Brown was slowly skating on his own.

Lucy stops by and her eyes go big. "He's doing it, HE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT!" 

_**Later…**_

"3 hours of this, and I still can't skate…" says Charlie Brown as he took his skates off.

"Well, Chuck… you're getting a little better" says Patty, sniggering.

Linus' eyes go as wide as baseballs. The others can't help but stare as his hair springs up and he starts shaking.

"What's the matter?" asks Charlie Brown, horrified

Lucy laughs for a second. "Oh, he just forgot his blanket at home that's all…" she continues. "Besides, there are many older kids here who may think that you're a big baby for carrying a blanket around."

Linus freezes and is speechless. Snoopy shook him but that didn't help, instead he ran back home.

"My sweet babboo… all because of his stupid blanket." Sally fumed

Lucy sighed. "He has to break the habit." She said as she walked off with the others.


End file.
